Detective Shion
by Anilover
Summary: Di sebuah sekolah asrama, bernama Yamaha Academy, akan diadakan sebuah acara Rekreasi. Tetapi, berbagai kejadian terjadi disana, berklimaks pada Pembunuhan Berantai murid muridnya. Para Detektif kita, Akaito, Kaito, dan Kaiko mendapat ancaman masalah dari titik yang berbeda juga! Apa yang akan terjadi! #Cerita agak aneh ga jelas# #Fic pertama, tolong sabar ya
1. Starters

Disclaimer: Sayangnya, Vocaloid bukan punya saya.. punya Yamaha dan perusahaan yang membuatnya.

A/N: Ini chapter udah direvisi lumayan jauh dari yang dulu mungkin.. Maaf bila salah typo dsb. Tolong sabar dan ini fic pertama hehe..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kriiing Kriiing Kriiing Kriing_

"Duh diam dikit napa nih weker!" ujar seseorang dengan malasnya dibalik selimutnya.

 _Kriing Kriing Kriing Kriing_

Seseorang tadi malah sembunyi lebih dalam ke selimutnya.

 _KRIIIING KRIIIIING KRIIIIING Bletak!_

Nyawa Jam Weker tadi telah dihabisi pemiliknya setelah berhasil menunaikan tugasnya.

Selimut itu pun tersibak menampakkan wujud seorang Kaiko Shion dengan wajah bete nan dongkol gegara jamnya. "Duh, nih jam ini nyebelin bener ah! Udah bokek! Jam ancur terus! Huuh!" keluhnya. Walah pagi pagi udah ngeluh nih.

Kaiko pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai membersihkan sisa sisa jam wekernya yang dia lempar. Saat akan merapikan selimutnya yang berantakan, ia melihat ada SMS masuk dari Akaito.

 _From: Akaito_

 _To: Kaiko Shion_

 _WOI! Ayo cepetan! Gua telepon beribu kali gak lu angkat! Kita kumpul awal jam 8! Cepetan Packing sono! Kamu kan Ketua Panitia Rekreasi!_

 _Akaito_

'Eh? Rekreasi?' pikir Kaiko bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

" Alamakjang! Gua lupa! Untung gua udah packing!" seru Kaiko panik. Dia pun segera merapikan kamar dan segera siap siap.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Kantor OSIS Yamaha Academy

Akaito's POV

" Oke semua! Itu saja briefingnya, jangan lupa bagi komite Keamanan untuk extra waspada!" ujarku lantang. "Baik Ketua!" seru para Panitia dan Komite di ruangan itu.

Setelah semuanya meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dan menyisakanku sendiri, aku menghela napas dengan berat. 'Semoga semuanya aman dan tidak ada kejadian seperti tahun lalu.' Pikirku.

Aku pun mulai melamun tentang kejadian tahun lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _Waktu itu aku masih kelas 1 SMP yah, Freshmen lah. Aku mendengar ini dari cerita Mikuo, kakak Miku dan salah satu sahabatku._

 _Pada waktu mereka rekreasi, terjadi sebuah insiden, insiden penculikan yang berujung pembunuhan. Yang diculik adalah anak anak kelas yang totalnya Ganjil, berlawanan dengan 2 tahun yang lalu._

 _Oh, apa aku sudah bilang kalau setiap tahun itu terjadi? Dimulai dari angkatan tahun 2010 yang Genap hingga sekarang, walau aku harap itu tidak terjadi, karena aku bisa saja menjadi korbannya. Kenapa? Yah, kan sudah jelas, aku kelasnya bertotal Genap, dank arena suatu cara dan kebetulan, hanya kelasku, kelas A saja yang Genap, padahal sebelumnya kelas C dan D juga genap. Aneh ya? Sudahlah kita bahas lain waktu saja._

 _Tahun lalu, kelas korbannya adalah kelas D, kelasnya Mikuo itu sendiri. Tenang kok, dia masih hidup, bila tidak terus siapa dong yang cerita ke aku?_

 _Pada hari pertama acara, saat jam api unggun dan BBQ, 5 anak menghilang, kemudian saat malam hari pertama menuju kedua 2 anak menghilang. Hari kedua hilang 3 anak, dan yang paling parah, hari ketiga, alias hari terakhir, hilang 15 anak!_

 _Nah caranya tuh gimana gak tau, tapi kata Mikuo pas 15 anak itu hilang, sedang diadakan kegiatan jelajah hutan penutup. Sekitar 2/3 minggu setelahnya, ditemukan mayat mereka di aula sekolah! Gimana tuh tambah bingung aku sendiri, padahal aula sudah dijaga ketat oleh Satpam._

 _Apa mungkin kal..._

 _Flashback Fin_

Lamunanku terpotong oleh dering hpku di kantong.

 _Hai wa Hai ni Chiri wa Chiri wa Chiri ri…_

Aku pun mengangkat telpon yang rupanya dari Kaiko itu.

 _Percakapan di telepon_

Akaito: Moshi moshi! Akaito desu!

Kaiko: Kaiko. Akai, kita kumpul jam berapa? Jam 8 kan?

Akaito: Iya, kamu telat briefingnya lho. Cepetan ke lapangan, sebelum kesana, gedorin tuh pintu anak perempuan tahun 2, udah waktunya check peserta biar gak keburu buru.

Kaiko: Cih, gua budak lu apa? Yaudah, nanti aku ke lapangan setelah ngerjain tugas dari lu. Tapi briefingin aku nanti ya?

Akaito: oke. Dah!

Aku mentup telepon dari Kaiko. "Nah, sekarang twin ku pecinta es krim ini udah siap apa belum ya?"

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Kaiko's Place/ Location

Normal POV

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Akaito, Kaiko pun segera menuju lapangan sambil membawa tasnya. Ditengah jalan dia bertemu Miku, sahabat dekatnya.

"Hai Miku!" sapa Kaiko. "Oh, hai juga Kaiko." Balas Miku. "Miku, kamu udah siap belum? Terus udah bawa senjata perlindungan?" tanya Kaiko. "Udah dong!" jawab Miku dengan anggukan. "Emang apaan?"tanyanya lagi. "Bawang Perai!" seru Miku sambil menyodokkannya pada Kaiko.

Orang yang disodok cuma bisa cengo. "Hehe bercanda kok! Udah bawa, aku bawa Belati dan gas dan racun tikus dan.. yah itu aja." Kata Miku sambil tertawa. "O Gitu, kukira…"Miku pun tergelak dengan kata kata Kaiko. Mereka melanjutkan jalan ke lapangan bersama.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Akaito's Place

Akaito's POV

Sekarang aku di daerah asrama anak laki kelas 2 SMP.

Kalian bisa tebak aku ngapain? Yup! Nyari kembaranku si Kaito. Tak lama, aku sampai di kamar bertuliskan Akaito Shion

Kaito Shion

Len Kagamine

Utatane Piko

Ya, kamarku dan Kaito. Aku sekarang masuk setelah membuka kuncinya. Dan, seperti yang kuharapkan dan kutakutkan, Kaito masih enak enakan makan es krim walaupun untungnya dia sudah siap.

"Woi! Ayo Kai! Kamu mau disetrap Bu Megu ta?" tanyaku agak kesal sambil melipat tangan di dada. "uwoo Wakaitow! Bwetaw, twinggal dwikwit." Katanya tidak jelas sambil menelan es krim terakhirnya.

"Bentar ya, aku cuci mulut dulu." Aku Cuma bisa menanggapi dengan anggukan sambil merapikan es krim Kaito dan merapikan bawaannya.

"Yuk Akai! Makasih bantuannya ya!" ujar Kaito dengan riang. Aku mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu kamar setelah Kaito keluar.

Kami pun pergi menuju Lapangan.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Gimana? Mendingan kah? Makasih banyak bagi CN Scarlet karena sarannya makasih banyak!

And for ilovevocaloid93 Yes, I know…

Kalau ngerasa agak lelet atau ke rush maap ya ;)

Bagi yang liat doang atau silent reader pun tolong dukungannya ya?!

Mungkin Minggu ini kupost chap lain!


	2. Day 1 10:00

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, punya Yamaha dan yang membuat.

A/N: Yah, nggak jadi post Minggu lalu…. Hehe….Tidak banyak bisa membayar, selain Chap ini lebih panjang dikit kali ya? Dari Chap sebelumnya. Enjoy?!

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Di Lapangan

Megu's POV

Aku sedang berjalan jalan mengitari Lapangan untuk mengecek persiapan Rekreasi. 'Tampaknya semua sedang dipersiapkan dengan lancar, tapi kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya?' pikirku.'Ah, lupakan dah, Dia kan pasti tau kalau ada yang kurang.'

Ketika aku akan masuk ke gedung asrama, seseorang menghampiriku.

"Megu sensei! Megu sensei!"

"Nani desu ka? Ada apa, kok kelihatan buru buru Yuzuki san?"

"Ano, Sensei, sensei lihat Akaito dan Kaito nggak?"

" Enggak, emang ada apa? Mereka di culik?"

"Eeh, sensei ngapain berpikir terlalu jauh? Aku Cuma lapar"

"Oh, begitu ya sudah."

Aku pun meninggalkan Yuzuki san dan menuju gedung asrama lelaki untuk mencari Akaito dan Kiyote.. eh Kaito. Duh, aku terlalu memikirkanNya.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Akaito and Kaito's Place, Dormitory Hall

3rd POV

"Kaito, kamu nanti di hotel kamar berapa?"tanya Akaito."Kamar 187. Emang kenapa?" tanya Kaito balik." Wah berarti kamar kita bersebelahan dong!" seru Akaito. "Lah, yang ngatur kamar kan OSIS, A.K.A. kamu kan? Kamu harusnya udah tahu kan Akai?" Yang disebut hanya nyengir kuda. Tak lama kemudian, percakapan lain terjadi.

"Oya Akai, Menurutmu Megu Sensei itu seperti apa?"

"Hm? Memang kenapa?"

"Gak, Cuma tanya aja kok."

"Menurutku Disiplin, kadang agak emosional dikit ya? Terus kata rumor itu.. eh.. apa ya? Kok aku lupa..?"

"Menurutku ya Akai, Pemarah, emosional, terlalu displin, suka menyukai orang tertentu lagi!"

"Eh, memang orang seperti apa?"

"Ganteng, baik, popular, dan pintar sampai sampai dia lupa apa yang ia kerjakan"

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka, sebenarnya ada Megu sensei tak jauh di belakang mereka, dan sayangnya ikut mendengar dari awal.

Karena yah, suangat ngat ngaattt kesal, Megu Sensei pun menghampiri mereka.

"Halo anak anak! Ngomongin apaan nih? Kok kayaknya ada yang nyindir Sensei ya?" tanya Megu Sensei dengan senyum dan aura Devil. "W-WA-WAH! Sensei?!" seru Kaito terkejut.

"Oh, halo Sensei!" sapa Akaito tenang tenang aja. "Nah, Kaito, tadi kamu ngomongin apa tentang Sensei?" tanya Megu Sensei lagi.

"Euh, kan semua orang boleh mengemukakan pendapat mereka bu! Aku kan hanya mengemukakan pendapatku, ya kan Akaito?" melas Kaito pada kembarannya. Namun, Akaito hanya senyum senyum gak jelas sendiri.

'Hasyah! Ni kembaran guna dikit apa?!' teriak hati Kaito."Maaf kan saya Megu sensei!" pinta Kaito dengan wajah memelas. "Ok, ibu akan maaf kan kalian, tapi kalian harus diberi hukuman!" ujar bu Megu.

"Ara, Hukuman apa Sensei?"tantang Akaito setelah diam dari tadi. "Nantang desu ka? Akaito san? Baiklah!" balas Megu sensei. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Megu sensei pun menemukan hukuman yang menurutnya cocok.

"Yak, hukuman kal-, eh, sebentar, yang bicarain Sensei itu siapa? "

"Kaito yang memulai, tapi saya juga Sensei."

"Oke! Kaito! Kamu dilarang ikut rekreasi dan skors 1 Minggu! Akaito! Kamu.. yak! Kamu skors 2 hari!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mencerna baik baik kata kata Megu sensei, Kaito pun histeris.

"GYAAAAAAA! Tidak Sensei! Ampuni saya! Tolong biarkan saya ikut rekreasi! Tolooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggg!"

"Kaito…"

"Diamlah Akaito! Tolong ampuni saya Sensei! Kok hukuman Akaito cuman dikit?!"

"Kaito.."

"Diamlah Akaito! Senseiiiii saya mohon! Sensei boleh ambil deh es krim saya!"

"Idih, nggak sudi!"

"KAITO! DIAM BENTAR NAPA?!"

Kaito pun terdiam setelah teriakan Akaito. Dan Kaito pun berbisik bisik dengan Akaito.

"Kaito, ngapain elu teriak teriak gak jelas ke sensei?! Nanti hukumanmu malah ditambahin lho!"

" Lha,Terus aku harus gimana?"

"Paling enggak kamu minta maaf gih, atau minta kesempatan ke 2 gitu."

"Ooo, ok deh."

Kaito pun mengakhiri acara bisik bisiknya dengan Akaito.

"Sensei, saya minta maaf, karena telah teriak teriak pada sensei" ujar Kaito. " Baru sadar ya ni anak" ujar Megu Sensei sambil tersenyum sombong.

" Iya bu, saya baru sadar kalau saya salah, tapi jangan berikan saya hukuman seberat itu ya, senseiii?" pinta Kaito dengan puppy eyes. "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kamu di skors tetap 1 Minggu!" jawab Sensei.

"Tapi saya boleh ikut rekreasi kan bu? Ya? Ya?"

"Silahkan, tetap-" ucapan Megu Sensei dipotong oleh Akaito.

"Sensei, bukankah itu terlalu lama? Lagipula sekarang setelah Rekreasi akan ada persiapan Kenaikan Kelas kan Sensei? Itu kan tidak baik? Saya sih tidak masalah skors 2 hari, tetapi sayang bila Kaito 1 minggu sensei, kan dia bisa melewatkan pelajaran penting." Jelas Akaito.

"B-ba-baiklah! Kalau begitu saya cabut hukuman kalian! Segera pergi sebelum saya berganti pikiran!" seru Megu Sensei agak gelagapan gegara 'Prince Charming' nya.

Kaito dan Akaito pun segera ngicir pergi ke lapangan.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Sementara itu Kaiko masih mendata persiapan rekreasi dan bertemu Kaito dan Akaito. Kaito pun segera pergi ke wilayah Konsumsi.

"Akaito ngapain Kaito kelihatan lega banget gitu?" tanya Kaiko.

" Itu lho tadi aku sama dia nyindir Megu Sensei, yah lebih ke Kaito sih. Terus Sensei marah dan menghukum kami. Karena Kaito mendapat hukuman yang lumayan berat, dia meninggikan suaranya ke Sensei minta diturunkan berat hukumannya. Lalu aku menyuruh nya untuk meminta maaf, daripada tambah berat hukumannya, dan minta biar dia boleh ikut rekreasi" jelas Akaito dengan panjang lebar

"Oooo, gitu ya? Terus kamu kok nggak bantuin si Kaito?"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Itu, dia sama Taito kan panitia Konsumsi,terus barangnya belum siap yang buat konsumsi di bus."

"Oh, gampang. Kaito itu ahlinya makanan, dan dia kalau sudah keburu buru dan niat, semua kerja pasti cepat selesai. Tak jamin kok!" Akaito pun pergi setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Day 1 10:00

Persiapan Berangkat dan Keberangkatan

Kaito's POV

"Konsumsinya sudah siap Kaiko!" seruku pada Kaiko. "Oh, oke!" balasnya sambil mencatat data persiapan.

"Kaito, konsumsinya siap?" tanya Akaito sambil menghampiriku. Aku mengangguk. "Oke, kalau begitu bantu Miku dan Len untuk mengumpulkan semua anak ke Lapangan untuk keberangkatan."

"Oke Akai!"

Akaito terlihat agak terkejut karena aku langsung setuju, padahal biasanya aku suka memberikan tugasku, tidak termasuk urusan pelajaran, pada orang lain untuk dibantu. Hehe agak males ya aku?

Kalian tahu alasanku langsung menerima tugas ini? Karena ada Miku. Aku sebenarnya ngecrush sama dia, tapi yah, malu malu kucing deh. Aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku padanya nanti saat Rekreasi, dukung aku ya?!

Aku segera mencari Miku dan Len untuk membantu mereka. Aku pun menemukan mereka sedang berjalan menuju arah Asrama Perempuan.

"Yo Miku! Len!"

"Oh, Kaito!"/"Bakaito!"

Aku tidak memedulikan balasan Len dan langsung bicara dengan Miku.

"Miku, kamu sudah selesai manggil anak anak?" tanyaku.

"Belum, ini mau ke Asrama Perempuan dulu, terus ke Laki laki. Kamu disuruh Akaito bantu kita ta?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya, kalau begitu yuk! Kita kan harus selesai cepat supaya tidak ketinggalan jadwal." Ajakku. "Ayo!" balas Miku.

"Eh, sebentar." Cegah Len. "Apa Len?" tanya Miku. "Begini, daripada kelamaan ngetuk satu satu, kan lebih baik kalau kita umumkan dulu lewat Speaker Pengumuman, gimana?" tawarnya. "Boleh tuh" kataku. "Oke! Diputuskan kalau kita umumkan dulu lewat Speaker!" seru Miku.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

A/N: Jadi gimana? Lumayankah? Mystery dan semacamnya mungkin baru ada pas di tempat Rekreasi, yang mungkin pada Chapter 3 atau 4. Yah, tapi tergantung juga sih, kan kadang Writer Block dan kerjaan sehari hari menyerang dan tiada inspirasi deh xD

Dan kredit pada saudaraku yang membantu ide dan isi cerita ini ;)

Boleh Reviewnya?


	3. Day 1 11:00- 11:10

Day 1, 11:00

Kagamine Len's POV

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah Miku menyetujui untuk mengumumkan melalui Speaker, Aku dan Kaito pergi menuju Asrama Laki laki untuk menyuruh bak Komandan pada anak lelaki tahun kedua. "WOI! Ayo! Cepet keluar kamar dan siap siap! " seruku._

' _Loh, Len, kok Keluar dan siap siap? Bukannya siap siap terus keluar?' pikir Kaito kebingungan dalam hati._

 _Kemudian, suara khasnya Miku berkoar dari Speaker. "TEMAN TEMAN! Ayo segera siap siap! Kalau sudah siap segera kumpul di lapangan ya!" ujar Miku lantang. "Tapi, bagi teman teman laki yang datang awal, kucium ya!" tambah Miku dengan suara yang lebih pelan._

" _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIKUUUU SAAAAMAAAAAAA" seru fansboy nya dari dalam kamar. Oya, kalau kalian penasaran, aku dan Kaito ada di lorong asrama lelaki._

 _Gruduk gruduk gruduk brak bruak drap drapdrap._

 _Itu adalah suara lari dan tabrak fansboy nya Miku dengan furnitur. "Woah, Kai! Yuk minggir!" ajakku pada Kaito sebelum bertemu dengan nasib yang sama dengan furnitur furnitur malang itu._

" _Woke!" seru Kaito balik sambil lari terbirit birit mencari kamar atau ruangan kosong._

" _Len! Len!" bisik Kaito agak keras. 'Huh? Kaito sudah menemukan tempat ta?' pikirku._

 _Kaito menarik tanganku ke sebuah kamar, dan sebelum dia menutup pintunya, aku menemukan bahwa itu kamarnya Rinto Kagene dan Gakupo Kamui, atau paling tidak itu yang terbaca sih._

" _Ini kamar siapa Kai?" tanyaku walau sudah tahu ini kamar siapa. "Kamarnya Kamui dan Kagene san." Balasnya. "Hmmm"_

 _Tak lama, 5 menit kemudian mungkin, suaranya mulai mereda. "Hm, tampaknya sudah mulai berkurang suaranya Len, yuk siap siap keluar dan memanggil anak anak lain." Ajaknya. Aku mengangguk._

 _Glodak. "Ah, aku menjatuhkan buku!" seru Kaito. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya. Tiba tiba aku merasa kok, lantainya agak tinggian dikit ya?_

" _Ah, Len! Kamu menginjak bukunya!"_

" _Wuah! Maaf Pemilik Buku!"_

" _Minggirlah Len! Biar kubersihkan bukunya!" Aku mengangkat kakiku dan minggir, sementara Kaito mengambil dan mengangkat bukunya._

" _Wuah. Ini buku besar banget kok bisa kamu lewatkan sih Len?"_

" _Ehehe, gak tau ya Kai?" ujarku sambil nyengir._

" _Fuh, dasar." Balasnya._

 _Saat Kaito mengangkat bukunya dan membawa pergi, secarik kertas terjatuh dari buku itu._

 _Flashback Fin_

"Eh, Kai! Ada kertas jatuh tuh!"

"Apaan sih, palingan kertas gak penting."

"Loh, kamu kan katanya Detektif, barangkali isinya ber'kasus' tuh."

"Yeesh, oke oke." Balasnya setelah meletakkan buku itu kembali.

"Kita lihat yuk isinya." Ajakku. "Eh, tapi kalau itu barang pribadi gimana dong?" tanyanya ragu ragu. "Yah, kalau barang pribadi pasti disimpan di tempat lain kan Kai?" tanyaku balik.

Kaito pun hanya mengangguk dan melihat kertas itu.

 _Hai, kalian yang menemukan kertas ini. Aku yakin kalian bisa membantuku. Aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dahulu, atau paling tidak, kakakku lah yang melakukan. Aku minta kalian, siapapun yang menemukan, carilah aku di Kota Sura. Aku cukup yakin kalian akan menemukanku dan menghentikannya dari membantai teman teman yang akan ke Gunung terkutuk, Gunung Muji. Tolong! Hentikan R_

 _Ingatkan dia! Karena ini semua sala Aku adalah murid Yamaha Academy Terdapat rahasia di Sekolah ini, ba_

Surat itu terpotong begitu saja! Gara gara robek lagi! Klise amat rasanya.

"Kai, menurutmu ini HOAX nggak?"

"Kayaknya nggak deh Len, aku cukup terganggu dengan tampaknya penculikan ini, dan rahasia sekolah? Maksudnya apa Len?"

"Sama sih, tapi….."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kita harus selesaikan tugas kita, dan merahasiakan ini dari teman teman, da-"

"Eh, jangan semua! Kita beritahu yang dapat membantu kita, semisal Miku, si biang gossip, Akaito Ketua Osis, dan Kaiko Ketua Panitia! Jangan lupa Ketua Komite Keamanan juga!"

"Boleh tuh Kai!"

Kami pun keluar kamar tadi dan melanjutkan tugas tadi. Tentu saja, dengan kertas Misterius itu.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Day 1 11:00

3rd POV

Kaito, Len, and Miku's Place

Broadcasting Room

Sekitar sejam kemudian Miku serta Len dan Kaito berkumpul di dekat ruangan Broadcasting yang dipakai Miku tadi.

"Mou, Miku! Jangan pake kisshu kisshu an dong!" cibir len sambil cemberut.

"Ehehe sudahlah Len, nggak apa deh, kan gak jadi toh?" ujar Miku.

"Kan yang penting Miku aman dan tugas selesai kan?" timpal Kaito.

"Errr yang perempuan masih ada beberapa yang belum berangkat ke Lapangan sih," informasikan Miku.

"Eh, gitu ya?" " Ooh"

"Jadi, gimana kalau biar aku saja yang ke Asrama Perempuan, biar Len dan Kaito ke Lapangan membantu yang lain?" tawar Miku. Kedua lelaki yang disebut mengangguk setuju, dan setelah berpamitan dengan Miku, mereka pergi menuju ke Lapangan.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Len and Kaito's Place

Hallway Near Descending Stairs

Kaito's POV

"Jadi, kamu masih membawa kertasnya Kai?" tanya Len memulai pembicaraan. "Yep, ini." Aku pun menyodorkan kertas misterius tadi ke Len.

"Jadi menurutmu seperti apa maksud dari Kertas ini Len? Menurutku ini bukan teka teki, tapi lebih ke permintaan tolong." Len mengangguk angguk mendengar opiniku.

"Boleh jadi begitu, dan bila aku tidak salah, kita tidak melewati Kota Sura kan? Kita melewati kota Baya toh?"

"Iya juga ya Len, terus maksud surat, ah maaf, kertas ini apa dong?"

"Yah, berarti HOAX dong? Tapi kok, bila dikaitkan, penghuni kamar tadi, Gakupo Kamui kan jarang, atau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat di sekolah toh?"

Aku berpikir keras, karena well, kalau dipikir baik baik, bisa juga yang diculik itu Kamui san kan? Dan Kagene san juga termasuk pendiam sekali, kadang ketakutan sendiri malah.

"Ne, Len, menurutmu OSIS sudah tau tentang ini belum?"

"Kenapa tiba tiba tanya Kai?"

"Yah, karena akhir akhir ini, sekitar waktu akan Rekreasi, Akai kelihatan lumayan waspada, maksudku seperti khawatir kita, dengan artian murid kelas A ada apa apa yang berkaitan dengan hal ITU yang terjadi tiap tahun."

Len terlihat agak, agak banget, nyaris nggak kelihatan kaget sama sekali.

"Yah, kukira apa deh Kai, yah kan sudah tugasnya kan? Dan, dia memang berhak untuk khawatir, karena kamu, dan dia serta sahabat dan temannya kan banyak yang di kelas kita, kelas A kan?" jelas Len sambil menuruni tangga.

Aku, masih berdiri di atas tangga, hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Len. "Eh, kok gak turun Kai?" tanya Len bingung.

"Eh, iya!"

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Akaito's Place

Front Garden

Akaito's POV

"Ah, kenapa aku bahkan disini? Aku kan harusnya bersiap di lapangan." Kataku bukan pada siapa siapa.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa tidur saat malam, dan biasanya ketika semuanya sudah tidur, aku akan keluar untuk menikmati udara malam.

Dan, disaat malam itu, aku selalu mendengar lagu bertema, atau paling tidak, cukup nge'rock'. Yah, kurasa itu hanya anak yang tidak bisa tidur, dan butuh internet mungkin?

Dan semalam, musik itu terdengar lagi. Tapi, liriknya, berbahasa Jepang dan Rusia, tentu, aku paham 2 bahasa itu, tapi aku cukup terganggu dengan arti liriknya, memang, liriknya seperti ucapan selamat tinggal, tapi entah kenapa, sangat menggangguku, seperti mirip akan bunuh diri?

Oh tidak, pikiranku pergi ke kesimpulan yang berlebihan, seluruh kegiatan Rekreasi ini memang agak membebaniku ya?

Untung saja, Wakilku adalah Luka, kalau bukan, tidak selesai nih persiapannya.

Ah, sudahlah, aku akan membersihkan pikiranku dulu.

Skip 10 Minutes

Yep, karena aku sudah merasa lebih baik, aku akan pergi ke Ruang Guru untuk memanggil Kiyoteru sensei, Haku sensei, Gumiya sensei, Meiko sensei, dan yang lain karena terlalu banyak bila disebutkan satu satu.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

Kaito and Len's Place

Near the Teacher Room's

Kaito's POV

11:10

Aku merasa yah agak kurang enak dengan reaksi Len tadi, yah kurasa aku memang banyak pikiran. "Hei Kai! Tuh si Miku!" seru Len bersemangat.

Saat kami mendekati Ruang Guru, kami melihat Miku ternyata tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama Akaito. Mereka tampak berbincang cukup serius yang membuat kami penasaran. "Wooiii Miikuuu! Ngomongin apa nih? Asyik amat kelihatannya!" Miku pun menoleh menyadari keberadaan kami.

"Oh Len! Kai! Udah sampai ya? Ini, lagi bahas enaknya rekreasi itu di bus 1 ngapain aja, siapa tau ada EHEM seperti tahun lalu!"

"Wah asyik tuh kayaknya! Eh, kusaranin nih! Gimana kalau bla bla bla.. bla!"

Obrolan Len dan Miku tenggelam menjadi background bagiku saat aku mulai melamun tentang kertas tadi. Dan, tampaknya Akaito menyadari bahwa aku melamun dan menepuk pundakku.

"Oi Kai, jangan melamun." Ucapannya tampaknya membuatku menyadari bahwa ia ada disini dan bukan imajinasiku saja. "Oh, Akai! Tidak! Aku tidak melamun kok!" seruku.

"Jeez, kamu memang payah dalam berbohong ya Kai."

"Ehehe gak ah Akai."

Kami mulai mengobrol sedikit tentang apa yang satu sama lain lakukan tadi, dan kami pun sampai di bagian situasiku tadi di asrama lelaki. "Nah, terus pas masuk kamar, kamu masuk kamar siapa?" tanya Akaito penasaran.

"Gakupo Kamui dan Rei Kagene."

Akaito tersentak kaget dengan ucapanku. "Wha.. Hontoni? Sono kenri o yonde?" (Benarkah? Tidak salah baca? Maaf bila salah pakai google translate soalnya XD)

Aku pun agak bingung dengan reaksi Akaito, apalagi karena memakai bahasa Jepang yang hanya dikuasai oleh atau paling tidak yang kutahu yaitu Shion bersaudara yaitu aku dan Akai dan seterusnya, dan yang jelas Miku dan Len tidak.

"Honto da yo. Dakaranani?"( Betul kok, memang kenapa?)

"Shimasen, boku wa tada..."(Tidak aku hanya…)

"Nani?"(Apa sih?)

"Ie. Juyodearimasen."( Tidak. Tidak penting kok.)

"Nani ga?" Aku pun tambah penasaran dengan penolakan agak lebihnya.

"Mou Kaito! Teishi! Kinishinaide!"(Hentikan! Sudahlah!) Akaito menaikkan suaranya sedikit tapi masih cukup agar tidak terdengar oleh Miku dan Len.

"Tada nani?!"(Hanya apa?!) Aku tidak sengaja menaikkan suaraku setinggi orang berteriak sehingga menarik perhatian Miku dan Len, untung saja disekitar kami tidak ada orang (tentu saja mengecualikan Miku dan Len).

"Ah, Gomen Akai."

"Tidak, maaf Kai, aku ada urusan aku pergi dulu." Akaito pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kami.

* * *

DSDSDSDS

* * *

A/N: Maaf banget! Baru apdet! Padahal udah lama banget! Maaf yaaa Maaf sekaliii! Motongnya agak maksa ya? Ehehe… Maaf misterinya cuman dikit…. Terus maaf KaiKu nya belom keluar.. dan di summary katanya Kaiko ikutan.. hehe nnati ada.. ditunggu aja…

Yang udah baca makasih! Dan bisa tolong RnR? Saya butuh saran dan respon nih, saudara saya yang biasanya bantu pergi mondok di Malang Jatim… gak ada saran deh :'''')

Kira2 seminggu an lah apdet lagi! Ani janji! Daaahh ketemu nanti!


End file.
